Cleared Path
by SinisterChic
Summary: Complete! Set at the beginning of Tabula Rasa. Some people just don't realize what they have until it's gone. Some fluffy S/B
1. Something happens to Spike

Takes place at the very beginning of Tabula Rasa. "We don't know what we've got till it's gone." 

CHAPTER 1

Buffy spun around, raising her stake. She lowered it when she saw who was there, and glared. She really didn't want this right now. She began to walk away.

"Buffy?" She kept moving.

"Buffy, we need to talk."

She turned to face the bleach-blond vampire. He stood there, leather duster on, staring at her intently. She sighed. "What about?"

He seemed astonished. "We kissed," he said.

"Yeah, so?" She started to walk again. This time he followed.

She could feel his presence come up beside her. She didn't look over.

Spike growled. He took her shoulder, twisting her toward him. She flung him off.

He gestured to both of them. "We kissed, Buffy. You and me."

Her eyes met his. Their hazel depths were cold. "It's over. And rest assured, it will never happen again. I will never touch you again."

A choked laugh escaped Spike. "Fine, Slayer. You can pretend it meant nothing. But, I know the truth. You were damn well into me, tongue and all," he burst out. Then he stormed off.

Buffy made a face. She didn't want to be reminded of how intimate their kiss had been. And what was worse was it had been her fault. She'd grabbed him and smashed her lips on his. He had been the one to pull away.

She moved across the cemetery at a quickened pace. She needed to get home.

The sound of fighting filled her ears. There, in front of her, was Spike. He was being attacked by some kind of demon. It was red, with long glowing fingernails, and flashing yellow eyes. She'd never seen one of those before.

Spike was knocked down. He got to his feet again. His game-face emerged on his face. He kicked the demon in the stomach. 

Buffy smiled. This was entertaining. She was just going to watch for a while. He was a big and tough vamp, he could take care of himself. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that if he couldn't, she would intervene. She shook her head at her realization. She would never actually let Spike die. 

The demon took a hand and scratched across Spike's chest. Blood appeared on his black t-shirt. Maybe now was the time for her to save him. She took a step forward.

Spike staggered backwards. His eyes widened at what he saw. The demon held up a stake. Where had that come from? Before he could act upon it, the wood met his flesh. 

A loud scream came from Buffy. She stared in horror as the demon staked Spike. The vampire's gaze fell on hers. There was so much sadness and longing in it. Then Spike was no more, only a pile of ashes on the ground. 

The demon smiled over at her. She rushed at him with rage. But before she could meet him, he vanished.

Buffy collapsed to the ground. She tried to stop the tears, but it was no use. They streaked down her cheeks. 

She had been right. She would never touch him again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two beings had seen what had happened. They watched the girl cry over it.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the female stated.

Her companion nodded. "Yes, I know."

"What about the prophesy? It will never occur now," she declared.

"Rest your worries, Sister. We will fix this. We always do," the male informed.

The female looked over at him, wondering, what he had in mind. 


	2. Buffy deals

Chapter 2

Buffy made it to her home in a daze. She shut the door behind her. Afterward, she crumpled to the floor, leaning against it for support. Her body shook violently. 

There was no on left. Everyone had gone. Angel, Riley, her mother, Giles, and now Spike. Her friends didn't understand, he had. 

Sobs ran through her. She buried her face in her hands. 

Footsteps approached her. "Buffy? What's wrong?"

Buffy raised her head. She seemed lost. "He's gone, Dawnie," she whispered.

Dawn was confused. "Who? Giles?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. Spike. He's . . . gone."

Startlement overcame Dawn. "Spike? What happened?" She knelt beside her sister.

Buffy swallowed. "He died," she muttered.

Dawn moved slightly away. "No, it's not true!" 

Buffy closed her eyes. "I saw him turn to dust."

Dawn fell into Buffy's arms. She hugged her tightly, crying also.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy entered the magic shop. She made her way over to the Scooby gang. What was left of it, anyway. Which, was only Xander, Willow, and Anya. She found that she couldn't even gather the strength to care.

Xander looked over at her. "What's up, Buffy?"

Buffy surveyed them all. They were sitting at the round table, staring at her with concern.

"Spike's dead. A demon staked him." Her voice was steady and unfeeling.

Shock fell over the group. They didn't say anything, not even Xander.

Buffy couldn't take it. She was going to break down again. "I. . . I have to go," she frantically exclaimed.

"You came to tell us this and then leave?" Xander asked.

She turned. Anger showed on her face. "You must be glad he's gone. You always wanted this to happen!"

"I may not have liked him, but I . . ." Xander began.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I know you hated him. He meant nothing to you. He meant something to me, though!"

Xander's mouth hung open. He was in total surprise at how Buffy was acting.

Buffy wiped her eyes. She swiftly left.


	3. The powers take action

Chapter 3

Spike blinked. He was in a brightened room. Two people stood on a pedestal. They both had golden skin.

"Who are you?" he asked, pointing at them. "And where the hell am I?"

The female smiled. "We are the keepers. And this is the gate."

Spike snorted. Can they get more cryptic. "Yeah, uh. . . right then. So why am I here? With you?"

The male spoke then. "You have a choice, mortal."

Spike laughed. "I'm no mortal, mate. I'm a vampire."

The beings shared a knowing glance. 

"Lower being, we grant you a choice," the male said.

Spike crossed his arms. "Yeah, what?"

"You can take your fate in the dimension you call hell. Or, you can redeem yourself on earth."

"Redeem myself?"

The female replied, "Keep helping the slayer. Be our champion and fulfill your destiny."

"I got news for you, the slayer doesn't want me around."

The female descended the stairs. She neared Spike.

The male gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Showing him what he left behind," she informed.

She faced Spike. "Come." She led him to a pool. She pointed to the water. "Look."

Spike rested his eyes into the liquid depth. Suddenly, it blackened. Ripples went through it, and then calmed. An image appeared.

There was Buffy. His love, his slayer. She was on the bed, curled up into a ball. She trembled. He reached out to her, but touched only water.

"Buffy!" he called. His chest swelled. She was in pain. He wanted to help.

From behind him, the female keeper spoke. "She mourns for you."

He lowered his head. "No. Buffy doesn't care about me. "

"But she does. She does."

Spike froze. Buffy had disappeared from the pool.

Fingers clutched his shoulders. They were warm and comforting. "You can return to her. She needs you. Her heart is reaching out to you."

Spike clenched his hands into fists. He took a deep breath. "Send me back."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Light engulfed him. The room faded away.

The beings were alone again.

"Nice work," the male said.

"I can handle some things better than you, Brother," the female informed.

"You know I'm not good in dealing with human emotions. Especially love," he replied.

"Yes, Brother, I understand."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy jumped out of bed. She took a long breath. She had to get out of here. The walls were making her claustrophobic.

Too bad it wasn't night. She could use a good patrol.

Buffy went downstairs. She stepped over to the door. A walk. Yes, she would go for a walk.

She turned the knob, pulling the door open. She gasped. Her legs wobbled, threatening to give away.

There, in a heap, was Spike on her doorstep. And he was bathed in sunlight.


	4. Spike eats and Willow and Xander show up

Slight spoiler for Afterlife

Chapter 4

Buffy rushed to him. Her mind was a jumble. He was so beautiful. The only other time she had seen him during the day, was when he had the gem of amara. This was different. He seemed vulnerable, childlike.

Her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. He was real. She reveled in the feel of the perfectly smooth skin.

She eyed his shirt. There were no rips. She lifted it, to inspect his chest. No scars. Her fingers rested where his heart was. This was where the stake had entered. She had seen it. But there was nothing to indicate that he had been injured at all.

Her left hand flew to her mouth, right not moving. She could feel it. The most wonderful thing in the world. The thumping. A steady vibration within Spike. Beneath his flesh was a beating heart. One that hadn't done so in 121 years.

She noticed the rise and fall then. He was breathing. His lungs were working. He was alive. Not just alive, but ALIVE.

All he needed to do was wake up. Open his eyes and hold her.

She shook him. He didn't respond. "Spike, wake up!" she said, sternly.

Wetness formed in her eyes. No, not again. She'd been crying too often lately.

Something brushed her tears aside. "What's the matter, luv?"

That voice, often annoying, was music to her ears. Those blue orbs stared up at her. Filled with love and concern.

Buffy hugged him. He was warm against her. She cried harder.

Spike held her back, very confused. Then he lifted his head and was blinded. He shielded his eyes from the glaring light. 

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They sat across from each other. Spike was on the edge of the coffee table, her on the couch. It reminded her of when she had come back. They had been in the same position. Except, he wasn't holding her hands. And the situation had reversed. He was the one to return this time.

She examined him. He appeared to be the same Spike, down to the marked eyebrow. He wasn't so pale, though.

"I can't believe they did this to me! I agreed to be sent back, but not as a human!" He was hysterical.

"Spike. . ."

"Those powers love to mess with people. They enjoy it. They're probably up there grinning in amusement right now." He looked straight at Buffy. "What am I going to do as a human?"

Buffy slapped him. It was good and hard.

Shock etched his face. "Good God, woman, what was that for!?"

She jumped to her feet. She pointed at him. "For being a stupid, ungrateful, ex-vampire, that's why. And I'll tell you what you're going to do, live. Do everything you should have before you were turned."

He laughed. "I was pathetic before I was turned. I don't want to be a helpless poof."

"You don't have to be like that. All I'm saying is you have a chance now. You get a future. You can get a job, fall in love, have a family."

Spike stared at her. He already loved someone, and she knew it. He crossed him arms, his gaze not faltering.

Buffy hated the way he was looking at her. It unnerved her.

He inched toward her. "You know I'll never fall in love."

"What?"

"Again," he added.

Spike turned around. He hoped he'd unsettled her. He knew she was attracted to him. That kiss had come from somewhere. She just wouldn't admit it.

He headed toward the kitchen. "Got anything good to eat?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike raided the fridge and cupboards. He consumed four sugar cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. He started to search for something else. He settled for a peanut butter sandwich.

He caught Buffy smiling as he savored his food. It went away as soon as he did.

"Look, I'm gonna go take a shower. Eat as much as you want," Buffy informed.

Spike smacked as he chewed. "Sure," he muttered.

She left to wash up.

Eating was much more enjoyable as a human. It was so satisfying as it went down and settled in your stomach. His taste buds seemed more alive also. He'd have to get some of those spicy chicken wings he loved.

Maybe being mortal isn't so bad. He didn't have to worry about the sun, extra yummy food, and Buffy. . . Could she love him now?

He sighed. He was still the same Spike. If she didn't care for him as a vampire, she wouldn't now either.

Spike finished his sandwich as the doorbell rang.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Xander and Willow stood outside the Summer residence. Xander sighed, trying to bring himself to ring the doorbell. He turned to his best friend. "Will she forgive me?" he asked.

Willow gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm positive. She just was upset. I mean, Spike dying is sort of big. He was really growing on all of us." She stopped, correcting herself. "Well, maybe not you."

A tiny bit of regret showed on his face. "No, he wasn't too bad. He did play some good pool. Too bad, now there's no one to challenge me."

Willow's smile became saddened. She knew Xander missed Spike too. He would never admit it, though. It would ruin his reputation of despising every fangy fiend out there.

Xander reached for the doorbell. "Here goes."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike stood up. He wiped the crumbs off the table, onto the floor.

Should he answer the door? He could hear the water of the shower upstairs. It might be important. Buffy was busy and he was the only one there to check. So, he would.

Spike went to the door and opened it. He became face-to-face with Willow and Xander.

The red-headed witch widened her eyes. Her mouth hung open.

Xander pointed at him. "You're supposed to be dead. Uh. . . The non-undead kind. The dusty kind."

Spike stepped outside. He glanced up at the sky. Nice day. No clouds, birds overhead. Then he looked back at Xander. "Miss me, Harris?" he questioned with a sly grin.


	5. Spike and Buffy dance

Chapter 5

Xander sputtered, "Oh no, did you get the gem of amara again!?"

Spike was enjoying this tremendously. He didn't reply, and kept smiling.

Willow watched him intently. She paid attention to every detail. The sun beamed down on his skin, which was not as pale as she remembered. There was a gleam of mischief in his eyes, that appeared to be playful. His duster was off, which was rather unusual. Then her brain registered it all. What was nagging at her.

"Xander, I think he's human," Willow pointed out.

"Always were the smart one, Red," Spike informed.

"Hey, guys," came a soft voice.

Everyone turned to see Buffy. She stood half inside, half out. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a white v-neck shirt. Her hair hung loose, still wet from the shower.

Xander stepped forward. He gestured to Spike. "Tell me you don't see what I do," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Xander, but I do," Buffy said.

" I thought you saw him turn to a pile of dust."

She nodded. "He was two nights ago."

A wave of curiosity swept over Willow. "How did this happen?"

"The powers that be sent me back. Except, they decided to throw in an extra surprise," Spike explained. "At first I didn't like the idea, but it's growing on me."

He looked over at Buffy. Her face was unreadable.

"Great," Xander said. "It was bad enough dealing with you at night. Now, who knows when I'll have to see you."

Spike crossed his arms. He glared at Xander. "That wasn't very nice, mate."

"Hey, I'm not your. . ."

He was cut off by Willow. "We have to research this."

A laugh came from Spike. "What else is there to know? The high ones brought me back here with a beating heart."

"This goes deeper than that. Like, do you have a soul? Do you still have strength? And most importantly, why did they choose you?"

"Maybe it was my charm," he stated.

Buffy shut the door. "We can test one of those." She went out into the yard. "Come here, Spike."

He obeyed, a little uncertain of what to expect. "What do you. . ."

The blow came. Buffy's fist flew to his nose.

He staggered backwards. His hand touched his nose. Good, no blood. It still damn well hurt. "Now, Slayer, what brought that on?"

Buffy was in a fighting stance. "Hit me, Spike."

His eyes widened. What the hell?

"Come on, good and hard," she went on.

He hesitated for a moment. Memories of pounding headaches flashed through his mind. But the chip was gone, right? It should be. There was only one way to find out. Spike punched Buffy back.

There was no pain. It was wonderful. He had felt the power in it.

They stared at each other. An understanding flowed between them. The two of them were true equals now. The same.

Spike circled Buffy. "Come on, Slayer, let's dance," he chirped.

The corners of Buffy's mouth lifted. She swung at him. This time he dodged it. His fist came at her, she blocked, twisting his arm. He shoved her away.

They moved with grace and passion. Buffy kicked him in the stomach. He recovered quickly. He tried to punch her, but she rolled out of the way.

He smirked. "Good one, luv," he commented.

Buffy charged at him. Her leg went out, tripping him. His body was thrown to the ground. She flung herself ontop of his middle, pinning him down.

Their gazes met. Spike mustered his energy and somehow managed to switch the positions. They both were panting, aroused by the fight. Spike took a chanced and lowered his face. Before he could make contact with her lips, she threw him off in a panic.

Buffy got to her feet. She smoothed out her hair and clothes. "Well, that demonstrates that Spike is no weakling."

Willow and Xander were speechless. They stared as she walked over to them. 

Spike sat up, a little disoriented. He blinked a couple times.

"That was interesting," Xander told Buffy.

She remained silent.

Willow cleared her throat. "I'm going to the magic shop. Flip through some books, see if this ever happened before." She faced Xander. "Can you give me a lift?"

He nodded. "Yeah. After all, I did drive you here."

"Bye, Buffy," Willow said. She waved.

"Sure, see ya both later," Buffy called.

Willow and Xander glanced at Spike before getting into the car. He was just now standing up.

Willow leaned in close to Xander. "I think they both enjoyed that too much," she whispered.

"Yeah, and dead boy-jr . . .uh ex-dead boy-jr, was going to take advantage of the situation." There was hostility in his voice.

Willow went around to the passenger side. "Buffy doesn't seem too concerned about it, though. So, I guess we should ignore it."

Xander got into the driver's seat. "That's the problem! Buffy doesn't seem to care about it anymore!"

He put in his key and drove away.


	6. Dawn comes home and the issue of where S...

AN- I've never actually seen Passions. So, nothing personal if you like it. I just find soap operas amusing. And it can't be that bad if Spike likes it. : )

Chapter 6

Buffy and Spike didn't talk. He simply went over and turned on the television. He settled on the couch, completely absorbed in Passions.

Buffy sighed. She sat down, not exactly next to him. She tried to focuss on the show, but couldn't. The plot was outrageous and soap operas never had good acting. She wondered why Spike loved it so much. But, what else was a vampire supposed to do all day until sunset? Can't sleep all the time.

She felt uncomfortable around him now. Having him on her, feeling his heat and desire, and then lowering his lips. . . She had almost surrendered herself. Right in front of Willow and Xander too! She hated it. He seemed to have some sort of power over her. It was becoming harder to resist everyday. 

She needed to do something. Anything to distract her. She stood. "Um, I'm gonna go do some laundry," she declared.

Spike pointed at the TV. "But Timmy. . ." He smiled. "Okay, pet."

She shook her head. She would never figure him out.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dawn let herself in. She took off her shoes, placing them near the door. She hung her jacket on a chair in the dining room. Then she headed into the living room.

First thing she saw was the TV, displaying credits. Her eyes fell on the sofa. They became huge with fright. She let out a scream.

Spike got up. "Nibblet?"

Dawn backed away from him. "Stay away!" she warned.

He halted. "Now, Little Bit, it's me, your pal Spike."

She pointed at him. "Your. . . Your dead," she accused. Her head tossed to the side. "Buffy!"

"Calm down, let me explain," Spike said.

Dawn shook her head.

In a few seconds, Buffy came in. She went over to her sister. Dawn hugged her. She was crying. "I'm hallucinating," Dawn choked out.

Buffy looked at Spike. His expression showed concern.

Buffy pulled Dawn slightly away. She spoke softly. "Dawnie, what you see is real. Spike's alive. He came back like I did."

A sniffle was heard from Dawn. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Buffy tucked a strand of hair behind Dawn's ear.

Dawn spun around. Spike remained still, watching her with uncertainty. She flung herself at him. He was surprised, but then held her back. Tears soaked his shirt as she buried herself in his chest.

Dawn lifted her head. She smiled. "Do you know you're breathing?"

"Yeah, I do," he murmured.

Dawn tightened her grasp on him. She felt so protected in his embrace. There was no evil in the world at that moment. No vampires existed. There was only Dawn, Buffy, and Spike. A family that would take care of each other no matter what.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Willow flipped through a thick volume at the Magic Box. Xander was over talking to Anya as she counted money. Willow came across a page that caught her interest. She studied it.

"Guys, I found something!" she declared.

"A vampire named Edgar lived in the 1600's. Before he was changed, he helped defeat numerous demons. After, he was ruthless and unfeeling as any other vamp. One day, all of a sudden, he was converted back to a mortal."

"Good for him," Anya stated. She hugged Xander's arm, glad she was no longer a demon. She wouldn't have his love, or incredible sex.

"But, unlike you," Willow told Anya. "he was turned back so that he could fulfill a prophesy. He was supposed to end the destruction of a gakaka demon."

"You think Spike has some destiny?" Xander asked. He didn't look delighted at the idea.

Willow nodded. "Could be. The PTB's did it for some reason."

"I have a destiny!" Anya cheerfully exclaimed.

The others stared at her, waiting for her next comment. She leaned close to Xander. "I'm supposed to marry Xander and have children."

A sigh escaped Xander. He smiled weakly. "Yeah, Ahn."

Anya grinned proudly. She gave him a kiss.

Willow watched the couple. She was a little jealous. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly missing Tara miserably.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy, Dawn, and Spike spent the evening together. Buffy actually found herself enjoying it. Having an extra person in the house livened it up. Usually, 

Dawn was locked in her room doing teen-stuff, while she was left alone downstairs.

There was a yawn that came from Spike. She couldn't help but smile. She had never seen him yawn before.

Spike stood up. "I'm rather tired. Think I'll head home," he informed.

"Where?" Buffy questioned.

He grabbed his duster. "The crypt. Where else?"

For some reason Buffy was reluctant to let him go. Normally, she'd be kicking him out the door. She didn't understand it, and didn't want to.

"It's only eight, Spike," Dawn whined.

"I know, Nibblet, cept I'm used to sleeping during the day. Haven't, so no wonder I'm sleepy," Spike replied.

Buffy got to her feet. "You can't live in the cemetery now," she protested.

He put on his coat. "Why not?" he demanded.

Buffy opened her mouth. She couldn't use the excuse that demons were there. He still had strength and could beat them up like always. And, she definetally couldn't tell the truth. That she didn't want him to leave.

Spike cocked his head. He looked at her intently. "Is that an invitation, Summers?"

Oh no, she should have let him go. He was going to start getting ideas.

"Yeah!" Dawn giddily said. "Willow moved out after Tara left. The room is free."

Buffy was torn. She glanced from Dawn to Spike.

"Come on, Buffy," Dawn begged.

That did it. "Okay," Buffy gave in. "But only till he gets a decent place to stay. Which will be 'SOON'."

Spike was smiling at the slayer. She was crumbling bit-by-bit. Soon she would melt at his feet. He couldn't wait. Another yawn escaped him.

Buffy crossed her arms. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Spike, and go to bed."

"Whatever you say, luv." He went up the stairs, his mouth still curved. This was a miracle. Only months ago, he was not allowed to pass the Summer threshold. Now he was sleeping in it. Sooner or later it wouldn't be alone either.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy stood still for a few moments. She couldn't believe she was letting Spike stay there. He was Spike.

Dawn came up. "Buffy. . .?"

"Yeah?" Buffy turned to her sister.

There was an awkward silence. Then Dawn hugged Buffy.

Muffled, against her, Dawn said, "I just realized how much you guys mean to me. I mean, you died. Then Spike. I'm so glad you're here. I could be all by myself. With mom. . ." Dawn was crying.

Buffy held Dawn tight. "Oh, Dawnie," she murmured.

Dawn met her gaze. "You really don't know what you got till it's gone."

Something nagged at Buffy. She wondered what it was. Unconsciously, she looked up the stairs, where Spike was.

__________________________________________________________

I'm trying to get in the habbit of making longer chapters than I usually do. Is this good length?


	7. Action at the cemetery

This is where the good stuff starts. Well, I hope so. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

The next morning, Spike had breakfast with his two favorite girls. It was a new and wonderful experience. He had hardly remembered what eggs tasted like. He discovered that scrambled were way better than over-easy. He crunched away at a piece of toast.

Dawn gulped down the rest of her juice. She stood up. "Time to head for school." She grabbed her book bag near the chair.

"You walk?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, Buffy won't get her license, and the bus sucks," Dawn complained.

Buffy sighed. "I'm too busy!" She knew it was an excuse.

"Don't worry, Nibblet, I'll drive you," Spike offered.

The teen brightened. "Really? That would be great."

"But your car is at the cemetery," Buffy objected.

"Well, there's that SUV just sitting in the garage. And, I'm a good driver. I wouldn't wreck it or anything," Spike told Buffy.

She wanted to say yes. But it was her mother's car. Somehow it seemed wrong to let another person use it. Although, it was just sitting there. And Joyce wouldn't have minded. She always had been fond of Spike.

"Okay. I'll get the keys."

Spike got behind the wheel. He started the vehicle and drove out of the garage. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The sun was so bright.

He noticed Dawn staring at him. "What is it, Little Bit?"

She smiled. "Just you. Here, out in the day. Driving me to school. It's a bit much."

He nodded. "I know. Hard to believe. I keep thinking this is a dream, that I'll wake up in my dark crypt. All by myself." The last part was a whisper.

They made it to the high school. He pulled up next to the doors.

"You know, Buffy's warming up to you," Dawn commented.

He blinked. "What makes you think that?" All that confidence he had last night was gone. Uncertainty replaced it.

"Come on, making scrambled at over-easy eggs for you. That was a dead give away." She got out. Turning back, she muttered," See ya." Then she headed inside.

Spike sat there for few minutes. He watched a bus unload. He started the car and sped back to Buffy. As he went, he paid attention to the people. They were all going through their lives. He was one of them again. Well, one who happened to know the slayer. 

He grinned. Being alive felt so damn good at that moment.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That night, Spike and Buffy were left alone. Dawn was over at a friend's house. 

Eight o'clock, time to patrol. Buffy opened her weapon chest. She gathered a couple stakes. Spike came up and grabbed an axe. He rested it on his shoulder.

"Ready, luv?"

She tucked the stakes in her jacket. "You don't have to come. I can manage myself." She pointed to the TV. "Besides, Jerry Springer is on."

He glanced at the screen. "I've seen this one. Bloody moron wants to marry a horse." He fixed his attention back to her. "I'm in the mood for a rough and tumble."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Spike."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They killed five fledglings. No challenge there. A disturbing silence had fallen over them. Usually they'd be arguing about something.

Out of nowhere came two demons. Their skin was covered in thick brownish fur. Tanamima, Spike categorized.

Buffy began to beat up one as Spike set on the other.

"You're William the Bloody," the demon accused. "You turned your back on your own kind."

Spike raised his axe. The blade gleamed in the moonlight. "Sure did. And I'm proud of it, cuz I get to kick your lousy arse."

A growl came form the demon. "You stink of mortals."

Spike laughed. Course he did, he was one now.

The battle began. Spike kicked the beast. Then he swung his axe. The thing moved, making it hit his arm instead of his neck.

The demon howled in pain. It kicked at Spike, right in the groin. Bugger, that hurt like hell!

Seeing the opportunity, the demon hit the axe out of Spike's grasp. The metal flung to the ground, far away from his reach.

Spike ignored the pain between his legs. He rammed a punch at his opponent.

The demon grabbed him. With great momentum, he threw his body into a tombstone. The hard rock made contact with his head. His vision became blurry, then black.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy saw the axe on the ground. Not thinking, she quickly picked it up. She lifted it up and cut off the demon's head. It rolled across the grass. Blue goo flowed out of it.

She was hit from behind. Spinning around, she saw the other demon. Why hadn't Spike taken care of him? She looked down at her weapon. Her eyes widened, realizing where it had come from.

Her eyes surveyed the land. They fell on Spike's fallen image. She felt her chest tighten. Another blow came at her. Anger flared inside her. She let it out on the demon.

Buffy took the axe and used it on him. She aimed anywhere, it didn't matter. Between swings, she yelled, "No. . . One. . . Is. . .taking. . .him . . . Away. . . Again!"

The blade sliced the demon in two separate parts. An awful foul stench filtered into her nostrils.

Buffy rushed over to Spike. She turned him on his back. His eyes were shut and he looked peaceful. Except for that large wound on his forehead.

A moan filled her ears. Her eyes got larger. Spike moved. He winced, struggled to site up.

Buffy slapped him. She was breathing hard. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

Confused, Spike glared at her. "Slayer, what did I do?"

She pointed at him. "You. . .you . . . I though you were dead. And now I find out you're fine."

He touched the bruise beneath his hair-line. It stung. "I'm not fine. I bet I got a bump the size of. . ."

The sentence was never finished. That was when Buffy tackled him. She ended up ontop of him. Her heat pressed against him. She smothered him with kisses. Well now, this wad definitely not what he expected. Maybe he should get hurt more often. Buffy-therapy.

"Don't ever leave me," she muttered. She ran a hand through his hair.

He held her closer. "Never. Never." He nuzzled her neck.

Buffy stared up at the sky. The moon was full. She shivered.

"Cold, luv? I can warm you up," Spike declared in a husky tone.

He lifted her shirt. He began to touch her, setting her nerves on fire.

Suddenly, rationalization came. She moved away. Spike cursed inwardly.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Why the hell not!? I'm human now. No need to push me away any longer." He gave her a hard look. "I know you want this. I can taste it."

"I can't do this HERE." Buffy smiled. "There's an empty house waiting for us."

Spike jumped to his feet. He snatched Buffy's wrist, pulling her along. She giggled. It was the first time she actually felt alive since coming back. It felt damn good.


	8. Buffy has a disturbing dream

Sorry, this is a short chapter.

Chapter 8

Buffy stood in a place with no atmosphere. There was nothing in sight, just barren land. She shivered.

"Slayer."

She spun around. There, in front of her, stood a demon. Her eyes widened. She recognized him. He was the thing that killed Spike. Red skin, yellow eyes, those pointed nails.

Anger built up inside her. "Why am I here?" she demanded.

He ignored her, stepping forward. Something in his gaze chilled her. It was like he could see her very core.

"What do you want with me!?" she cried.

He grinned. "Not you, my dear." He grabbed her shoulders. He leaned toward her ear. "It's what's inside you," he whispered.

His hands trailed down her body. She couldn't move. He stopped at her middle. She gasped as he scratched across it.

A shrill cackle escaped him. Buffy clutched her stomach.

"It is too late now. It's already imbedded in your depths," he told her.

She shook her head, crying.

"There's nothing you can do about it. I'm going to snatch it away from you." He flipped his wrist, then scratched her again. Buffy screamed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy jolted up in bed. She buried her face in her hands. Strong arms embraced her. She leaned into them.

Soon, she was under control again. She pulled away from Spike, leaving the bed. She put on some clothes in a hurry.

"What's wrong, luv?" Spike asked. He looked over at her with concern.

She snapped her jeans. "I'm going to the bathroom," she simply stated.

She left a very perplexed ex-vampire and entered the bathroom. She turned on the faucet. After staring at the water for a good two minutes, she splashed some on her face. Then she gazed into the mirror.

There was only a woman. The image of a frightened twenty-year-old. Who happened to sometimes have dreams come true.

Someone came up beside her. She fell into Spike' arms. Tears ran down her cheeks. "It was a dream. Just a dream," she sputtered.

Spike stroked her hair. He didn't know what the slayer had dreamed, but it must have been horrible. He knew some of her dreams came to pass. But Buffy needed comfort, not reason.

"Yeh, Buffy, it was only a dream," he murmured.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was three weeks later. The Summers had adjusted to their extra member. The scoobies were surprised, but came to accept the change. Well, except Xander. He gave disapproving glares at Spike every chance he got.

Joyce's room was supposed to be Spike's, but he was hardly there. He spent nights with Buffy. They didn't have sex, but cuddled against each other. He knew something had shaken her up from that dream. She seemed so fragile lately. He almost asked her about it once, but didn't. She would tell him when she was ready.

Buffy sat on the toilet. It should have come two weeks ago. She was never late.

The timer went off and she jumped. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the stick. She examined it. The object fell from her fingers.

Buffy collapsed to the tiled floor. Sobs wracked her body. She couldn't do this. She could barely take care of herself and Dawn. She couldn't be a mother.

________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know, not very original. Everyone has Spike become human and Buffy have a baby. I don't care! This is just for fun. I am enjoying this very much, and I hope you are too. Till next time, a due. 


	9. Buffy tells Spike what is wrong

This story is ending up being more fluffy than my stories usually are. 

Chapter 9

Spike was greatly concerned. Buffy hardly left the house, not even to patrol. She slept most of the time. And, she didn't talk much.

The other night, Spike went to settle next to Buffy. She turned away and said, "I want to be alone."

Spike left in silence. He went into his room, to the empty bed. He shis eyes, but didn't sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike came in through the garage. He had just got back from taking Dawn to school. He put the car keys on the table. Buffy sat there, nursing a mug of coffee or tea. She was staring off into space.

He let out a long sigh. Then he settled beside her. "Buffy, luv, what is bothering you?" he said in a soothing voice.

Buffy blinked a couple times. "What do you mean?"

"You've been distant, Buffy. Ever since. . . Was it something I did? I can leave if that's what you want."

Horror appeared on her face. "No. It's not you. It's not your fault."

He touched her arm. "Tell me what it is." There was pleading in his tone.

Buffy looked at the floor. "I'm. . . pregnant."

There was a long silence. Buffy shut her eyes.

Spike grabbed the keys and moved toward the door. "I'm going for a drive. I need to think," he whispered.

Something squeezed her heart. "Yeah," she replied.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike drove around Sunnydale. It was rather vacant at ten in the morning. He clutched the steering wheel hard. He pulled over to the side of the road.

The way Buffy looked before he left, the ways she said it. She didn't want this. He couldn't blame her. She couldn't take care of a baby with the world on her shoulders. And she especially didn't need a child from him. If she was ever to have one, it should be with someone she loved.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy just sat there, not able to move. She knew what Spike was doing. He was out there contemplating leaving. Because he wasn't a father. Vampire or not, he was Spike.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike came back forty minutes later. He found Buffy in the same spot he had left her. Her head shot up as he entered.

He went over to her. "I've thought about it. And if it won't work out, if you can't handle it, if you don't want it, I understand."

"What?!" Buffy shrieked. Realization came to her eyes. She shook her head. "Oh, God. No, oh God!"

Spike crouched near her chair. "Buffy. . ."

"I can't believe you'd think such a thing!" She brought her hands to his cheeks. "I'm just scared. I'm so scared. I can't do this alone."

Spike held her. "You're not alone, pet. You're not alone."

Buffy broke into tears. She savored Spike's strong arms around her.

"So. . . So you want it?" Spike questioned, uncertain.

"Yes. I want it. Do you?"

Spike brought his forehead to hers. "Oh, Buffy, of course."

She cried harder. He found himself becoming teary-eyed also.

Without warning, Spike swept her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs. He put her on her bed. Then he lay down next to her.

They made love. It was soft and gentle. Spike caressed her with sweet care, trying not to be the least bit rough. Afterward, they melted into each other. 

Spike massaged her stomach. She was contented in the motion. "Spike, I love you." She held her breath.

For a moment he couldn't react. Then it hit him, what she said. He smiled over at her. He kissed her passionately.

"Buffy, I love you so much." They kissed again. "And the baby. I love the baby."

Spike's smile broadened. "We're having a baby!"

Buffy giggled.

Spike was giddy. He wanted to run down the street, shouting how he was going to be a daddy. Instead, he put his lips on Buffy's. 

____________________________________________________

TBC- Please send comments


	10. News gets around

Chapter 10

Dawn came home to find it vacant. She checked the downstairs, and then headed upstairs. All the doors were open except Buffy's. She knocked on it. "Buffy, you in there?"

Inside, Buffy jarred awake. She shook Spike. He moaned, rolling over.

"Yeah, Dawnie, I'll be out in a sec," Buffy called.

She shook Spike again. "Spike, Dawn's home."

He mumbled something that was gibberish to her ears. He sat up, trying to open his eyes. The blinds were open, allowing light to stream in through the window. He still wasn't used to it.

Buffy started to get dressed. Her heart raced. What would she tell Dawn?

Spike smiled. His bare chest became exposed from the sheets. "I'm cold here without you."

The sight of him almost got her to jump back into bed. Almost. But she couldn't forget her present situation.

She tied her hair back into a pony-tail. She shifted in the mirror. She jumped as the image of a man came up behind her.

Spike examined himself. His hair was disheveled, his blue eyes sparkling. He wrapped his arms around the slayer.

"I'm pretty sexy," he remarked at his reflection.

Buffy rolled her eyes. It was true, though, he was damn good-looking. For a second she forgot everything. Then it came back to her. She turned to face Spike.

"How am I going to explain this to Dawn?" she questioned.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "About what, luv?"

"Oh, please." She sighed. "You, me. If we go out together she's going to know what we did."

Spike gave her a dubious look. "I think she knows about the birds and the bees. Besides, when you tell her about the baby she's bound to figure it out."

Her eyes widened. "Oh God! The baby!" She shook her head. "I . . . I can't do this!"

He took her by the shoulders. He met her gaze. "Yes, you can."

"I'm not as worried about Dawn. But what about the others? What will they think of me?"

"They're your friends, Buffy. They'll love you no matter what." 

"That's not. . ."

Pounding rang loudly from the other side of the door. "Buffy!" Dawn yelled. "What are you doing in there?"

No use putting it off any longer. Buffy broke away from Spike, going to the door. "Hurry and put on your pants," she hissed. He nodded and scrambled for his jeans.

Dawn about fell over as the door flew open. She steadied herself. Then she studied Buffy. Her sister had an expression of great worry on her face. Surprise came over Dawn as Spike unrepentantly came out into the hall as well. His eyes never left Buffy.

"You, you guys were in there together?" Dawn said in shock.

Flustered, Buffy replied," Yeah. Uh huh, talking. Having a long conversation."

Dawn smiled. "Sure," she said sarcastically. She noted Spike's mussed hair.

Spike ran a hand down Buffy's back. He said, soothingly, "Just tell her the truth, luv."

Buffy spun around. "Fine, Spike, you want me to say it outright." She then spoke to Dawn. "We slept together. And I'm pregnant."

After it was out, she took in a ragged breath. Her eyes began to sting.

Dawn stood there quietly in shock. It took a moment to process the information. When she did, she was confused. Why was Buffy upset? She should be happy.

"Buffy, that's wonderful. You should be ecstatic.." Dawn smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt. And you're going to be a mommy. It's so exciting."

The slayer hugged herself. She was trying to calm down. Spike's hand on her waist comforted her a little.

"I know, Dawn. I want to be a parent, and have a family. I like the idea of having a kid with Spike." She glanced at her boyfriend. He gave her an adoring look. "I'm just so scared. What am I going to tell the gang? Xander. . . And, I can hardly manage with money for you and me. Patrolling is going to cause complications. Someone else will have to take over," Buffy expressed. The stress was overwhelming.

"You know I will, luv," Spike offered. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Dawn watched the intimacy of her sister and best pal Spike. It was so romantic. She'd been waiting for this so long. They made such a cute couple. I guess this means Spike is not going ot ever move out, she thought happily.

++++++++++++++++++++

Later, that evening, Buffy and Spike entered the magic shop. Spike held her hand reassuringly. He hoped this would end without any bloody noses.

"Hello, Buffy!" Willow greeted. She was at the table reading a college text.

"Oh, and she brought sun-boy with her," Xander observed verbally.

Spike cringed at the new nick-name. He preferred ex-dead boy than that. Spike decided to let it go, with the situation and all.

Buffy surveyed the scene. "Anya's not here?"

"No," Xander replied. "She has a migraine. Left us in charge of the store. Haven't been any customers, though."

"Good." Buffy moved closer to Spike. The others noticed the way his arm went around her, possessively. "We sort of have something to tell you both.

"Oh, God, I knew it!" Xander exclaimed. He looked at Willow. "Didn't I tell you?"

Willow's mouth parted, but she said nothing.

Xander's head turned to the standing couple. His expression was accusing. "You are going out with him. I knew that letting him stay at your house would lead to this. Buffy how can you do this?"

The heart inside her chest had sped up. "Xander, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. You can't control who you fall in love with, and you know it."

Buffy crossed her arms. "You have to accept it. I don't expect you to like it, only let it be. For my sake."

Willow got up. She gave Buffy a hug. "As long as you're happy, so am I."

Willow didn't hate Spike, and she suspected the slayer had a soft spot for him long ago. As long as he treated her right, it was okay with her.

"Look Buddy," Xander began. He went over to Spike. His finger went to the blond's face. "If you ever hurt her by leaving, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"I would never leave her," Spike said. "Especially now, when she needs me most."

Buffy's two friends gave her questioning looks. She swallowed. Here goes. "I'm pregnant," she stated.

"Wow," Willow whispered. Her eyes went huge.

Xander's balance became unsteady. "I think I might faint," he moaned.

Buffy rushed over to help him. "You okay, Xan?"

He blinked a couple times. "Baby?"

"Yeah."

"With Spike?"

"Uh huh."

Willow's head tilted to Spike. "Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks, Red." He couldn't help but crack a grin at Xander. There wouldn't be any punches today at least.

_______________________________________________________

I'm working on getting this done, guys. Sorry that it's taking me so long. I only have like 3 more parts, which will be out very soon. 


	11. Spike goes out

Chapter 11

Buffy's belly grew round and taut in the next five months. Dawn couldn't wait to officially have a niece or nephew. But Spike was even more excited. He'd lay his head on Buffy's tummy, rubbing it. The joy of feeling a kick was overwhelming. He would talk to the baby, which made Buffy giggle.

He was becoming impatient. He wanted to be a father now, teach it things, hold it. He never thought it would be possible, him giving life. 

As Spike stood on the porch, smoking, dawning came over him. He eyed the cigarette intently, then stomped it out. He needed to change, be a good example. No more Marlboros, not so much alcohol. 

That wasn't all. There was a long list of what he had to do. But, he knew where to start.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike went to the library. He filled out a form to obtain a card. A smile came to his face, remembering a time when he'd broken in to steal a book after closing.

He scanned the help-section in the newspaper. He sighed. What could a post-vampire do?

After copying down the possibilities, he went off to apply.

After going to a few places he was getting frustrated. None of these jobs seemed good enough. He wanted his family to live comfortably.

A smile grew on his lips. His family. He was going to have Buffy, Dawn, and a son or daughter.

He glanced out the window. A building came into view, and he slowed the DeSoto, which he had finally retrieved from the cemetery. The Sunnydale Museum. Maybe he could spare a few minutes browsing through some artifacts. 

Spike parked the car, and then headed inside. As he walked around, memories passed through his brain. And many of them actually caused him to feel regret. But that's over, he reminded himself. No need to brood over the past like his grand-sire.

He stopped at the weapon exhibit. He began to examine the ancient martial art fight arms.

"You like Pakua?"

Spike spun around to see a middle-aged man. He had a nametag that said 'Bill' on.

"Uh, I never really practiced it," Spike replied.

The man smiled. "Me either."

"I was more into axes and swords." Spike pointed to the display case. "That shinai is pretty neat, though. Is it made of bamboo?"

Bill seemed surprised. "Why yes, actually it is."

Spike nodded.

"Hey, we just got some Celtic stuff in. Maybe that's more your style." Bill led Spike over to some metal weapons.

"Oh, a basket hilted broadsword!"  


Bill studied Spike. "So what brought you here?"

Spike shrugged. "Was out looking for a job and ended up here. Thought I could use a break."

A friendly chuckle came from Bill. "We are in need of a guide. Want it?"

Spike's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You can start Monday if that's okay with you."

"That's great, yeh." Spike couldn't believe his luck. This was fabulous.

The man extended his arm. "Bill Gordon."

Spike grasped his hand and shook. "William Collins."

Spike left in good spirits. He had one more stop to make before going home to Buffy.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy was sitting on the couch, watching a talk-show. It was ridiculous, something about a girl who had four possible fathers. She wasn't really paying close attention. Her mind kept going back to Spike, wondering where he was. He hadn't been there when she woke up, and she hadn't found a note.

It's all right, he just went out for awhile, he'll be back soon, she told herself. Her worry still wouldn't go away.

Buffy got up and went into the kitchen. She rummaged in the freezer for the rocky-road carton. Then she scooped two heaps into a bowl.

Plopping back down on the sofa, she began to eat. She grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. Her finger halted as Passions filled the screen. Spike never missed his soap opera. 

Buffy watched the show intently. It had sort of grown on her.

The hour went by, and when credits rolled, Spike still hadn't appeared.

She curled herself under a white afghan and fell asleep.

Spike came back, finding her that way. He knelt next to her, staring down at her face. He brushed some hair back, and kissed her forehead.

Buffy stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled in relief to see him there. "You missed Passions."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" He stroked her cheek.

She nodded. "Uh huh. Tabatha and Timmy finally got out of the cave. Theresa's back to life, and the zombie woman was Julian and whole time."

He grinned. "Had more important things to do."

"What could be more important than Passions?" she teased. 

He became serious. "You."

Buffy sat up. "I know that," she said.

"I got a job," Spike told her.

"Is that where you went?" she asked.

"I was out searching, and ended up at the museum. I met this guy there. Guess he liked me cuz he gave me a job."

"That's great."

Spike shifted, uncomfortable. "Buffy. . ."

Confused, she asked, "Spike, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, it's just. . ."

She searched his eyes.

He fished into the pocket of his duster. When his hand emerged, it was clutching a black velvet box. Fumbling, he lifted the lid.

A gasp escaped Buffy. She gaped at the sparkling diamond ring. 

Spike took in a deep breath. "Buffy, will you marry me?"

Unshed tears misted her eyes. She threw her arms around him. "Yes!"

They both kissed. Then Spike slipped the golden band on her finger. He beamed at her.

"I'll be all that you want," he said.

Buffy cupped his face. "Then only be you," she muttered.

He closed his eyes. Everything was perfect.

_________________________________________________


	12. Two visiters come. One brings doom, one ...

Chapter 12

Buffy eyed herself in the mirror. She pouted. "I'm huge," she complained. "I want this thing out of me now. I feel like I'm going to burst.

Arms wrapped around her bulging stomach. "You survived eight whole months, less than one is nothing," Spike told her. 

"You try carrying around this bolder and then talk."

He chuckled. "I'll shut-up because of those irregular hormones."

She glared. He only smiled back.

"Come on, luv, let's go downstairs," he suggested. 

They descended to the first floor. Spike sniffed the air. "Is that bacon I smell?"

The sight of Dawn came into view as they entered the kitchen. She was frying in a skillet. She grinned over at them. "I burned the first batch, but now I think I got the hang of it," she told them with pride. "And, I made eggs too!"

Buffy wanted to sit at the island but was afraid to try. Her great mass would probably cause her to slip off the stool. She sighed. 

A plate full of scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, and toast was set in front of her. "There you go, Buffy. You can take that into the dining room if you like," Dawn said.

The slayer eyed the food. "I. . . I think I'm going to be sick!" She turned and fled the room.

Spike hopped up on a stool. He dug into the breakfast.

"Think she'll be all right?" Dawn questioned.

"I say around noon it will have passed. She'll come out here and be ready for her carton of ice-cream," he replied.

Laughter came from Dawn. "That was mean."

Spike swallowed the last of his toast. "Okay, half."

He gathered the keys to his DeSoto. Then he snatched his duster. "Time to go, nibblet. Wonderful day of learning ahead."

"Yeah right, more like a day in prison," she muttered.

"Thank your lucky stars, bit. I went to an all boy school."

She scrunched up her nose. "Ugh, say no more."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy lay down on her bed, the one that she now shared with Spike. She shifted around, trying to get comfortable. It was quite hard considering her queasy stomach.

It took a while, but she eventually fell asleep. A dream filled her head. 

Mist surrounded her. Through it, emerged a figure. As it came forth, she stepped back, placing protective hands over her middle. "Stay back!" she warned.

"Silly girl, you can't hurt me. This isn't real." The demon laughed.

"Why can't you just leave me and my family alone?" she whimpered.

"Because you have something of great concern to me. That thing inside you is going to ruin everything." The demon grinned. "I'm coming for it."

Buffy awoke with a gasp. She scrambled to her feet. She needed to get away. Far away. He would be there soon. She wished Spike were there, but he still had five hours of work left. She contemplated calling the museum, but decided to go there instead.

Buffy went outside. She headed in the direction of Xander and Anya's apartment. Xander would give her a ride. She checked her watch. He'd be on his way from the construction site.

There was a jab in her stomach. She touched the spot tenderly. "It'll be all right," she whispered. "We'll get to Daddy and. . ."

She was cut off by the demon lunging at her. She fell into a fighting stance. As she did so, she knew in the back of her mind it was useless. She couldn't win, not in her condition.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike got home to find it vacant. Buffy wasn't anywhere, and there was no note left. She hadn't mentioned going anywhere, and he was stricken with slight worry.

He reached for the phone. Maybe she's visiting Willow, he thought. Before he could dial, the door burst open.

He rushed to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Peaches?"

Angel growled. He slammed Spike against the wall. "Where is Buffy!? What did you do to her, Spike!?"

"Relax, mate, I. . ." Spike choked.

Angel's eyes glowed golden with anger. He squeezed Spike's neck. "Where is she!?"

Spike pushed against Angel. "I don't know."

The grip on Spike's neck tightened. He could feel himself loosing oxygen. With all his strength, he got Angel off him. He sucked in gulps of air. "God, peaches, you could have bloody killed me!"

"That was my intention. If I find out you hurt Buffy I won't hesitate to try again," Spike's grandsire expressed.

Spike met his gaze. "I wouldn't hurt Buffy," he said.

"Why do I not believe you? Why are you here, Spike? Looking for a little snack?"

A laugh escaped Spike. "You've really been left out of the loop, mate. I live here."

"Why would you live here?"

Spike smirked, knowing this would get him worked up. "It's natural for the father to live with his child."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Angel was about ready to throw a punch. 

"Buffy. She's the mother of my child."

"Vampire like you don't have children," Angel snarled.

"You're right, Angelus, vampires don't."

That was when it became clear to him. All the pieces fit together. He studied his child, paying close attention to every detail. He noticed the way his chest rose and fell. His skin, not so white. His scent, mixed with Buffy. It all yelled mortal. "You're human."

"Give the poofter a prize!" Spike bellowed. 

Shaking his head, Angel said, "Cordy mentioned Buffy being pregnant, but I never would have guessed it would be by 'you'."

Surprised, Spike rose an eyebrow. "Buffy told the cheerleader? Didn't know they were close."

"No, but a vision did. The powers told her Buffy would be in trouble. I hoped to get here before that happened."

Spike's eyes widened. "Did it tell where she is then?"

"It looked like a warehouse, Cordy said."

"Okay then, let's go save her. I'm goin to rip the heart out of whoever laid a hand on my fiancé and child!"

Spike went out the front door in a determined rage. Angel followed.

"Spike, did you say fiancé?"

_____________________________________________________________

2 chapters and an epilogue to go! 


	13. Battle and afterward

Chapter 13

Buffy awoke to find herself in a circle of candles. Each one possessed a glowing wick. She tried to move, but couldn't. There wasn't any rope tying her, but instead some kind of force was keeping her down.

The red demon hovered over her. "Nice sleep?"

"You bastard! What has my baby done to you?" Buffy cried.

"It's not what he's done, but what he will do. The battles are coming. Good and evil will face off. Everyone must take a side. And that. . ." He pointed at her taut belly. ". . . will be a great compromiser, bring demons to the side of light. It's disgusting!"

The demon stepped back. "Time to end this before it has started."

He started to chant strange gibberish. Light formed over her, creating a dome. The being inside her moved in distress. Buffy moaned. Pain was growing inside her. It intensified, and she let out an agonizing scream. She felt as if her womb were being ripped apart.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike and Angel heard Buffy's scrream. They ran inside. 

The demon stood with his arms raised. "Conovan concrede montuvae inteday goncave."

"What the bleeding fuck is he saying?" Spike asked Angel.

"Whatever it is, it's bad," the vampire replied. "Go check on Buffy, I'll start kicking his ass."

When Spike approached Buffy, she was flailing her head from side-to-side. He was suddenly thrown away. Some kind of barrier was around her. 

"Buffy, luv, I can't get to you!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It hurts, Spike, God it hurts!"

Spike rammed into the force field again. He was knocked to the floor. Helplessness overtook him. He got his feet. The sight of Buffy being in so much pain was unbearable. 

Spike turned. Angel was fighting the demon, but not holding up so well. He bolted at the creature. Spike sent a hard kick to the side.

The demon growled. He slashed at Spike. His shirt tore, and blood seeped through.

Spike threw a punch. The demon hit him, making him fall to the ground. His hand bumped into something. He looked over to see it was a candle. He quickly grabbed it and another one. 

"Hey, git, over here!" Spike yelled.

The demon stepped toward him, ignoring Angel. "You wrecked my plans! If only you had stayed dead."

"Gotta learn, the hell mouth doesn't like to keep people in their graves."

"The child never would have been conceived if it wasn't for you!"

Spike shrugged. He brought up the candles. He smashed the flamed into the demon's eyes, blinding him. A holler erupted from the demon. Reaching to his head, Spike twisted. There was a cracking sound, then a thump as Spike dropped him.

Angel came up. "Good work."

Moans hit their ears. Spike hurried to Buffy's side. Spike hurried to Buffy's side. The barrier had fallen now, granting him entrance. She clutched her stomach, writhing. 

Spike knelt. "What has he done to you?" he asked. Fear was evident in his voice.

"The baby. . ." she gasped.

"Oh God, you don't think he. . .?"

She sucked in air. "The baby. . . is coming."

"What?" he inquired in disbelief. "You still have three weeks."

She hissed as a contraction swept through her. "With all the excitement it decided not to wait."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Angel advised.

Buffy blinked. "Angel? What are you doing here?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "Got a distress call."

She nodded, trying to regulate her breathing. "Hurry, it's coming fast."

Spike hoisted her into his arms. She felt better in his embrace. She grasped onto him as another contraction hit her. It was stronger than the last. Her fiancé stroked her hair. "There, there, pet, it's gonna be all right."

She shut her eyes, holding him closer. "I can do this. I can do this if you're with me."

Her words melted his heart. "I've got you, I'm not letting go."

Angel watched his child and ex. He was jealous, of course he was. But they were in separate worlds now. And he had to admit Spike would never leave her. He would take care of her, something Angel couldn't do.

__________________________________________________________

The battle was kind of lame, I know. But the candle thing was kind of creative, right? I'm not too good at fighting scenes. 


	14. Birth

Chapter 14

The hospital put Buffy in a bed. Spike was allowed in the delivery room, but Angel had to wait outside. Before Spike left to attend the birth, Angel whispered, "Take care of her."

Spike smiled, an actual friendly smile. "Always, Angel."

And Angel smiled back.

It seemed like the couple waited forever for the doctor. Meanwhile, Buffy squeezed Spike's hand as her muscles slashed her to shreds. 

"My dear, you are coming along quickly," commented the nurse.

"Luv, could you please fetch the doctor?" Spike asked the woman. Buffy crunched his finger bones as he did so.

The nurse gave them a sympathetic look. "I think I better. She seems close to actual labor." Then she left them.

Spike brushed sweaty hair out of his girlfriend's face. "Hear that, not much longer. Hold on, luv."

A whimper came from the slayer. "In all my years of slaying I've never been in so much pain," she told him.

He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. "You can do it."

Just then the doctor came in . He held a clipboard, examining it. "This is very unusual," he muttered.

Buffy let out a groan. The contraction lasted a lot longer than the others. 

Spike's expression showed concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no," the doctor answered. "It is only that most times labor takes hours. But, Buffy here seems to want to start right away." He gave a smile.

Buffy squirmed. Another contraction took her over. They hardly gave her time to recover anymore.

The doctor came over to talk to her. "How are you doing, Ms. Summers?"

"How do you think I'm doing? I'm about ready to push a watermelon out of something the size of a grape," she shot back.

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, but how do you feel at the moment?"

"I - I think I-I'm dying," she stammered. 

"Very normal, having a baby makes you feel that way I'm told," the doctor joked. 

Buffy glared at him. As soon as she did, a contraction came. "They don't stop." She was near tears.

Spike stroked her face. "You're doing great," he soothed. 

She cried out. The pain was more intense. How worse can they get? she wondered. A lot she found out. They came harder, faster, and more powerful. She could hardly breath. 

"I have to push," she managed to say.

The doctor was studying her progression. "Not quite yet."

Her back arched. "Arrrgh!"

Spike wanted to do something. Anything. But he didn't know what there was to do except let her hold his hand. Which was probably broken by now.

"Okay, push," the doctor instructed.

Immediately, Buffy pushed. She grunted and pushed over and over. She made noises she didn't know she could make. 

Buffy pushed once more. It took all her strength. She screamed as something slithered out of her. The sensation of something being brought out between her legs was very weird, and intoxicating. Then she fell back, completely exhausted.

"It's a boy," announced the doctor.

Spike's eyes were wet. His vision never left his son. The baby was transferred to Buffy. She gazed at him in wonder.

"Oh God," she whispered. She had created this. Her and Spike.

"What should we call him?" Spike asked.

The new mother glanced up from her infant, lovingly. "How does William sound?"

His chest swelled. "It sounds perfect." He wrapped his arms around his precious family.

The door opened. "They said I could come see my nephew."

The three turned their heads. Dawn came over, joining the group, completing it. 

_________________________________________________________

: ) How sweet. Stay tuned for the epilogue, I think it's amusing. 


	15. Epilogue-Invitations are sent

Epilogue

In England, Rupert Giles sat down to have his daily cup of tea. He browsed the mail set on the table. He smiled when he noticed an envelope from Sunnydale, California. 

Giles tore the letter open, revealing a card. He red over it, his eyes widening.

You are invited to attend the wedding of William 

Collens and Buffy Summers. Please RSVP 

A slip of paper fell out. The letter was in Buffy's handwriting.

Hello Giles. You probably think I'm crazy, marrying my loathed enemy. Well, a lot has happened since you left. Spike's not so evil anymore. He likes to call himself mischievous . I guess you could say that.

He asked me to write these words: I got a job now, so I'm not a disappointment anymore. I want you to come up for the celebration in your shiny car shaped like a penis. Oh, and see you soon, Dad.

Just to let you know, I'm rolling my eyes at him. Anyways, you have to come. Especially to meet Will.

Love,

Buffy

PS- Do you think Wind Beneath Your Wings is really a good song for the first dance?

Of course he'd go. Giles grabbed his jacket. Without hesitating, he went to the door.

Willow was in for a big lecture on magic. She had done it this time! This was worse than before. Buffy and Spike were actually going through with it.

As an afterthought, while on the way to the airport, he wondered who Will could be.

The End

___________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
